


Metaphor

by Marks



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like they're the only ones in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor

There were about six or seven pros crowded around the tiny monitor in the break room, all watching the fifth Meijin match. Waya was glaring at the top of Ochi's head, Saeki had just elbowed him in the ribs, and he was pretty sure Isumi was squeezing in little _too_ close from behind.

On the monitor, Touya Meijin (the younger) played another hand and let out a small sigh of relief. Shindou 5-dan countered instantly, and Waya barely had enough time to blink in amazement before Touya answered again. They both placed their stones with deadly precision and rapid speed, moving faster and faster, the rise and fall of their chests quickening as they went, and if Waya hadn't known any better, he would have said they spent more time looking at one another than the goban.

The pace slowed as they entered mid-game, Shindou and Touya both considering their moves more carefully now. Touya tapped his index and middle fingers against his lips; Shindou mussed his hair when he ran his hands through it; Touya swallowed with visible movement of his Adam's Apple; Shindou fingered his stones thoughtfully as they sifted through his fingers like a waterfall; Touya pulled his long hair off his face and tucked it behind his ears; Shindou loosened his tie and undid the top button of his dress shirt.

When Touya placed a stone in the upper-right, Shindou countered from under him. When Shindou went for the center, Touya cut him off instantly. Waya's eyes were wide with amazement. Of course, this being the final Meijin match, it was a given that it'd be a good game, but this was more than that; when Shindou and Touya played, he had to grudgingly admit it was _always_ more than that. Their Gos wrapped and twined around the other's, creating patterns and shapes that made Waya dizzy. This match was brilliant, it was far above his level, and judging by the tiny smile tugging at the corner of Shindou's mouth, he and Touya were actually having _fun_.

Waya dislodged himself from the Go-pro mosh pit and ran down the hall, his shoes squeaking as he reached the Room of Profound Darkness. He crept in, noticing that the atmosphere -- if possible -- was even tenser here. The insei recording the game was mopping at his sweat with a handkerchief, and everyone else present was holding his or her breath.

The game was a battle for the littlest bits of territory, and Waya thought there was a good chance that the match would be separated by only a half-moku or so.

Touya took his next turn, then took a long gulp of tea. Shindou didn't even bother looking at the board, only waited for Touya to put down his cup again, then picked up a white stone and slammed it down, his eyes still locked on Touya's face.

The first audible gasp was Touya's, then a split-second later the rest of the room caught up with him. Shindou's tiny smile widened into a full-on grin, and a second later, Touya joined him. With a determined _ton_, Shindou's paper fan hit the side of his goke.

"I resign," said Touya former-Meijin (the younger), shaking his head.

The room erupted into shocked mutters, then a smattering of applause. Touya's shoulders sagged and a bead of sweat rolled down his face; Shindou tilted his head back and let out a relieved little moan.

"Thank you for the game," murmured Shindou. His voice was scarcely audible and Waya wasn't even sure if it had been meant to be heard by anyone other than Touya.

"Your first title." Touya reached across the goban to grip Shindou's hand. "Couldn't you have taken someone else's?"

"Wouldn't be fun if it were anyone other than you." Waya caught the way Shindou's thumb glided across the top of Touya's hand. "It's always been you."

"I know that," said Touya smugly, his hand still wrapped around Shindou's. "I'll beat you next time."

Shindou grinned. "Like hell you will."

Everyone in the room began to move next door to start discussing, but when Waya looked back, Shindou and Touya were still watching one another. He slid the door shut behind him, and made his way to the break room again, vowing to turn off the tiny monitor once he got back inside.


End file.
